Bonded Over Ice Cream
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Ini adalah hari yang panas di Tokyo, dan Hinata hanya ingin es krim. #CPC2016 Hope you enjoy! RnR?


_My entry for CPC Event, hope you enjoy!_

 _Warning : BL, Sho-ai, fluff/?, drabble~_  
.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari adalah hari yang panas di Tokyo. Bukannya hari-hari lain tidak panas, itu resiko tinggal di kota, tapi entah kenapa hari ini lebih panas dari biasanya.

Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya selalu aktif di luar lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar penuh AC milik apartemennya bersama Akaashi.

Ya, Akaashi Keiji. Setter (cantik) dari Fukurodani.

Ketika Hinata dan Akaashi mulai pacaran, semua orang kecuali Bokuto (dia ternyata cukup perhatian tentang hal mengenai sahabatnya) terkejut. Tidak ada yang mengira Hinata akan dekat dengan Akaashi, melihat bahwa Hinata lebih sering dengan Bokuto dan Kuroo.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Hinata dan Akaashi sebenarnya _bonded over crush_ mereka pada Bokuto. Ketika Bokuto dan Kuroo jadian, kedua coretukecoret lelaki ini menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua untuk melupakan Bokuto. _It involves lots of Netflix and ice creams_.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka jatuh cinta.

Kembali pada keadaan sekarang, suhu di Tokyo semakin panas. Hinata mengecek smartphonenya, berharap ada pesan dari Akaashi yang pulang membawa sekantung es krim dari kuliahnya.

Siapapun yang menyuruh Akaashi sekolah di hari minggu adalah orang yang jahat, pikir Hinata.

Tepat saat itu, smartphonenya berbunyi.

 _'LINE!'_

Dengan gesit, Hinata membuka aplikasi chattingan itu. Terlihat sebuah pesan dari Akaashi.

"From : Bae 3  
To : husband 3

Maaf sayang, sepertinya aku akan telat hari ini, professor panitia sialan itu menyuruhku tinggal lebih lama lagi. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin menyiksaku. Aku belikan 2 box es krim sebagai gantinya nanti, oke? Love you xoxo"

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa, meskipun begitu, ia tetap membalas pesan dari kekasih tercintanya.

"From : husband 3  
To : Bae 3

Tidak apa apa kok, semangat kerjanya, suamiku~ Jangan lupa janjimu yaa ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ Love you too, (´ε｀ ) "

Ia tertawa geli ketika membaca lagi apa yang ia kirim. Akaashi dan dirinya memang selalu bercanda kalau mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri, atau, suami-suami.

Hinata selalu berharap ketika mereka lulus dan sudah sukses, mereka akan menikah.

Pernikahan di pinggir pantai, dibawah langit biru, dan sinar teriknya matahari yang menemani mereka. Ditambah juga teman-teman SMA dari Fukurodani, Karasuno, bahkan mungkin Aoba Jousai. Siapa tahu alumni Shiratorizawa mau ikut?

Hinata membayangkan pernikahan mereka penuh dengan tawa bahkan tangis dari teman-temannya. Pernikahan yang simple. Tidak usah terlalu megah. Yang penting adalah niat dan hati, Hinata ingat Akaashi pernah bilang itu padanya.

Ia mengangkat jarinya, membayangkan sebuah cincin. Kira kira cincin apa yang akan Akaashi berikan padanya? Silver atau emas? Simple atau berlian? Atau mungkin nama mereka terukir? Apapun itu, Hinata akan cinta semuanya.

Dan.. Malam pertama.

Seketika, pipi Hinata memerah padam. Hubungan dia dan Akaashi belum sejauh itu. Mereka masih malu-malu. Terkadang ciuman mereka bisa sampai lepas baju, tapi hanya itu. Hinata belum siap, dan Akaashi menghargai keputusan Hinata.

"Keiji.."

"Iya?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Di depan pintu kamarnya, terlihat sosok Akaashi Keiji dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya dan sekantung plastik di tangannya. "Keiji!"

Akaashi tertawa pelan, ia memasuki kamar mereka berdua. "Iya?" tanyanya lagi. Dia berlanjut menaruh plastik itu dilantai dan berlanjut mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya. "Kubawakan es krim. Mau kan?"

Hinata mengagguk. "Arigatou~" ujarnya manis. Akaashi mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya, merasakan kehalusan rambut oranya itu. Ah~ Hilang rasa penatnya sehabis disuruh oleh professor sialan itu.

Ia melepas tasnya dan berbaring di samping Hinata yang sudah bersemangat menyomot batang eskrim itu. Akaashi tersenyum tipis ketika melihat es krim itu entah kenapa ada yang tersasar di hidung Hinata.  
Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Tersenyum jahil, Akaashi mendekatkan mukanya ke Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Akaashi mendekat otomatis menutup matanya. Cup! Kecupan manis mendarat di hidung Hinata, yang kemudian dilanjutian dengan lidah Akaashi yang menjilat sisa es krim dari hidung Hinata.

"Kau belepotan." lanjut Akaashi simple. Hinata yang seketika blushing hanya bisa mengangguk diam. Mengacak rambut Hinata, Akaashi berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Mau kemana?" panggil Hinata.

"Dapur!'

Sambil mengamati punggung kekasihnya, Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ah, betapa ia suka kehidupan seperti ini~

THE END

* * *

((how do people chat omg))

Menerima kritikan dan saran dari all you lovely people out there~


End file.
